The Knights
by Mickey Jackson
Summary: What if Percy hadn't refused the Gods offer? What if really did become a God? What about Annabeth? What would happen to Annabeth and Asta the girl that almost like a sister to Percy. What is the Army of Chaos?
1. Chapter 1

AN:

To those can care less about author notes, go ahead and skip this chapter. To those who would like to hear what I have to say, I apprize your patience.

So this may be the only story up on my page but this isn't the first one I wrote. This is the first time in years that I have been on page so I kind of left my other stories unfinished. There is no excuse for that and I'm sorry to those readers that really wanted to see those stories finished. I'm not saying I won't be finishing them, I just pulled them off of my page so I can edited and revise them. So please look forward to the new improved version of _"The Knights."_


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review. I would love to hear what you guys have to say and what you guys think I should improve. I accept constructive criticism pretty well but please don't bully to much. Without further ado here is the first chapter of The Knights.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. All credit goes to Rick Riordan & Disney Hyperion**_

 _1000 years prior_

 _ **Percy Jackson P.O.V**_

I'm standing in front of the Gods in shock, just frozen in shock. Each second passes making me look like an even bigger idiot.

"Well Perseus Jackson, what is your answer?" Zeus the lord of the sky questions.

"Yes! Um, I mean… I accept your gracious offer Lord Zeus." I quickly say.

"Then from this day forward you shall be known Perseus Jackson God of Bravery, Heroes, Courage , Invincibility, Loyalty, and Violent waves." Violent waves? What's with that? Everything else is good but violent waves, really?

Zeus claps his hands together and then a goblet appears before me.

"Drink and become an equal to a God Perseus."

I look at the cup; inside was a golden type of liquid. Kinds of like nectar but with a bit more shine to it. I turn my eyes to my dad. He's smiling at me with pride in his eyes. He nods. I turn to look at my campmates. Some are looking at me in a sort of envious sort of way; others are nodding their heads, encouraging me to take a drink. Grover, Nico, and Thalia are among this group. I set my eyes on my best friend Annabeth. She isn't looking at me. She is looking ahead in a daze. Asta , a daughter of Khaos who is like a little sister to me, is next to her. She wouldn't meet my gaze. I'll apologize and explain later.

I take the goblet and swallow all the liquid in one gulp. I bend forward as my insides start burn as if a fire was lit inside. I fall to the floor all the campers try to rush towards me but are stop by Chiron who stands with a worried expression. I start to cough violently. As they get more and more aggressive I start to spit up blood. This attack continues for what seems like an eternity. As my sight starts to fade black a bright light start emitting from me. I faintly hear Chiron yell to the campers, "Look away!" Then bright light engulfs the room and then vanishes. I feel my strength returning. More than my strength, I feel power. Power I didn't have before. I stand and look around me. Everyone is looking at me in awe. I look down to see I trending some new threads. I expected a traditional Greek robe, but no, no robes.

I had a dark blue V-neck with a pair of black jeans, dark blue converse and a black denim jacket. It may sound ordinary, but with the slight golden glow that I was emitting, it was anything but. I saw from a mirror on one of the columns that my eyes wear also slightly glowing.

"Rejoice and let us start the celebration!" Zeus clamors.

Everyone surges towards me. All congratulating me in my new found title. By the time I was able to get away from the crowd my arm was tired of all the handshakes I gave. Or it should have been tired. Maybe a new Godly power I have?

I walk around looking for Annabeth or Asta. Not an easy task since Annabeth knows how to hide in a crowd and Asta being short. I finally sight them by the elevator.

"Annabeth! Asta!" I shout through all the noise. Asta turns at the sound of her name while Annabeth continues to stare at the elevator. Asta leans towards Annabeth and whispers something that Annabeth just nods at. The elevator doors open and Annabeth walks.

"Annabeth!" I shout while advance towards her. She looks at me and gives me a sad smile before the doors close. I reach the elevator and turn to face Asta who stayed behind. You would think being a daughter of Khaos would make some look a little more… unique. But Asta looks no more ordinary than the rest of. Wearing the orange camp half- blood t- shirt with black jeans, long black hair that is tied back and wearing glasses short fourteen year old Asta staring back at me.

"Where did Annabeth go?" I ask.

"She isn't in the mood to celebrate." Asta replies softly. Asta is quite the shy camper. Kind of a little church mouse. That's one of the reasons I took her under my wing as a big brother figure to her. That and the fact that she is the only Khaos child at camp.

"What do you mean? We've just defeated Kronos! We saved the world."

"And lose many in the process. Some dead. Some living but still lost to us." She counters while like at me. She turns and presses the elevator button.

"It was my choice to make. Not hers, not yours, mine." I retort. "A choice I would rather not regret."

The doors open to an empty elevator and Asta enters. "You're right. It was your choice and we're not judging you by it. I hope you don't come to regret it either. Just I hope not to regret mine and Annabeth's." She says calmly.

"What choice?"

"A choice that was offered to us a while back. We refused at first but I've had a change of heart. It seems Annabeth has as well."

"Asta what are you talking about? What offer? Change of heart? Does anyone else know?" I question her.

"No, no one else knows and I'd rather not go into detail about the offer." She says.

"And you're not even going to talk to me about it?"

"This is my choice. Annabeth's choice. No one else's" She retorts.

The doors start to close. I stop them before they close all the way with my hand.

"Why do I get the feeling this will be that last time I see you or Annabeth again?" I ask.

She looks at me and smiles. She gives me the same sad smile Annabeth gave me moments ago.

"Because it just might be."


End file.
